


Honeymoon

by thatonewriterchick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Complete, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterchick/pseuds/thatonewriterchick
Summary: Leon and Gloria enjoy their honeymoon and the former Champion gives the new Champion what she’s been wanting for a very long time.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 63





	Honeymoon

Alolan sunsets were even better in person than the brochure suggested.

The balcony's marble was still warm under her bare feet and a warm wind tugged at her dark curls as she tried to decide if this was heaven. 

Champion of Galar.

Wife of the former Champion.

Both titles filled her with excitement and accomplishment, the gratification after an eternity of delay. How many years had she waited for this?

She felt her husband's presence just before his body eased up against hers, solid and warm. Without hesitation, she leaned against him with a sigh of happiness.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice was a rumble against the shell of her ear, vibrating through her and settling low in her belly.

"Dreams," she confessed, closing her eyes at the gentle pressure of a kiss against her shoulder.

He hummed, hand skimming over her the base of her neck. "Like?"

"Like what you're doing right now," she told him, smiling. "What we're going to do. You've made me wait long enough."

"For your own good," he reminded her for the millionth time, laughter and heat in his voice.

"You didn't make Raihan wait."

"Hm. I didn't marry Raihan, either."

Gloria licked her lips and turned to face him. "No, you didn't." She still hadn't worked up the courage to tell him that for a year or two, she'd thought Leon  _ would  _ marry Raihan. That she would never get to tell him how long she’d loved him or that she even felt like she could be his equal in a relationship.

She wasn't going to tell him tonight, either.

Leon and Raihan's affair had been like a firework; bright and dazzling. The Champion had been so excited and infatuated with the Gym Leader, so eager to share his exploits with Gloria who had smiled through it all, despite the ache and longing for Leon, who she'd grown up with alongside Raihan. 

They were a couple of years older than her and had always been rambunctious, savants in the way of Pokemon battling whereas Gloria was a late bloomer. The media had adored the boys through their journeys and when they settled into their roles as gym leader and Champion, the region had been ecstatic for their favorites.

When they'd started dating, social media had been beside itself.

The details of what exactly eroded their relationship was still something Leon didn’t talk about. Regardless, it had left Gloria and Sonia to be their reluctant go betweens until the past year or so.

Gloria was surprised - and very happy - that Raihan had agreed to come to the wedding, even though he declined being best man. He'd looked radiant as always and especially handsome in his tuxedo, taking selfies with the guests and being his usual flirtatious self during the reception. There was even a couple of pictures of him and Leon, their smiles almost as easy as they’d been in childhood.

Things might not ever be the same as it had been, but she hoped it would continue to get better.

"Where are you?" Leon wondered, cupping her face in his hands, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Right here," she promised, smiling up at him. "Just thinking."

“That big bed and this gorgeous island and you want to think?" He teased, then pretended to consider. "We do have two weeks and I'm in no hurry."

"Don't even; I've waited too long for this." Standing on her toes, she smiled as he lowered his head and meet her halfway in a gentle kiss.

His arms snaked around her, drawing her flush against him. She hummed at the familiar hardness pressing against her, at the thrill that finally she would be able to experience all of him.

Not that she had ever been disappointed by his hands and mouth.

When the tip of his tongue traced her bottom lip, they parted for him, moaning at the heady taste of him and the champagne that had been delivered to the room.

Her fingers trembled and fumbled with the ivory buttons cascading down the front of his shirt. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss, impatient as she concentrated fully on the obstructive garment.

Leon chuckled. "You got it?"

"Yeah." She yanked the tails from his trousers and unbuttoned the last resistance to her view before pausing.

He looked too delicious for his own good, the shirt open and contrasting against his coppery skin. His hair, so dark it looked violet in the fading light fell over his shoulders. And his eyes, that soft, vibrant gold was hooded with desire as he let her do as she pleased with him, at least for the moment.

There was a dusting of dark hair across his chest and she smoothed her fingers over the expanse of warm skin, feeling the muscle beneath. Trailing lower, she sighed in appreciation at the flatness of his stomach, the way the muscles contracted sharply as she followed the fine trail of hair that ran from beneath his belly button and disappeared beneath the band of his pants.

"Are you going to tease me all night, Glo?" His whispered, voice husky and tinged with amusement.

"Like I could stand waiting that long." She could see the shape of his erection pressing against his leg and felt her inner muscles clench in anticipation.

She'd waited years to  _ feel  _ what she'd only read in trashy romance novels and heard Sonia mention in passing. She was twenty-two years old and the experience in her opinion was long overdue.

"Good." He pressed himself against her, hips rocking forward in a promise that made her gasp.

Hands sliding over the expanse of his back, Gloria's head lilted to the side as he pressed open-mouthed kisses along her throat.

Her knees buckled and a mewl escaped her when he latched onto her ear and gave a gentle suck. He knew this spot well enough and his grip tightened to accommodate as he pulled her lobe into his mouth and applied more pressure.

She writhed against him, unsure if she was trying to stay or get away, even as she clung to him. "Leon," she whined, panting as he took his time. Each wet pull seemed to streak through her, making her squeeze her legs together at the ache building inside.

"I love how sensitive you are," he groused into her ear, pressing a kiss to the shell of the sensitive curve of skin.

She panted in response, wilting against him. "I want you," she confessed, turning her face to his.

"I know, baby," he assured her, kissing her. "I need you ready for me though."

"I  _ am _ ready," she insisted, pushing his shirt from his shoulders. He obliged, letting the material fall to the floor.

"Are you?" His hand slid up the outside of her thigh, pushing up the hem of her dress. 

Gloria wrapped an arm around his shoulder, curling her fingers around his nape and steadying herself, widening her stance. His upturned fingers stroked through the dampened lace of her panties and his groan of approval mingled with hers of need.

They stood there, gazes locked as he rubbed and she rocked against him with a gradual, increasing speed.

She was going to cum. The pressure mounting inside her was drawing soft little whines from her as she moved against him in desperate need for release.

"Look at me, Glo," he ordered gruffly when her eyes fluttered closed.

She managed to as the pressure broke and waves of pleasure surged from between her legs, singing through her limbs. Her eyes squeezed shut from the force of it and she trusted Leon's strong grip to hold her up as she shuddered and whimpered his name.

It was a while before she stilled, lifting her forehead from his chest and peering up at him with a soft, sated smile. "I hope no one heard that," she murmured, the buzz of the aftermath leaving her pliant against him.

"I doubt it," he said with a laugh, kissing the top of her head and smoothing her dress down. "The surf is pretty loud." He drew her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "Come on, love. I'm not done with you yet."

In spite of her orgasm, her muscles tightened at his words. "Should we close the doors?" She asked as they passed through them.

"No," he said, crossing the room. "It won't get cold and it'll help air out the room."

"Oh." She felt flushed and needy, in spite of everything. As they moved to the massive canopy bed, she reached for his belt buckle, easing it open and reaching in.

Leon groaned as she stroked him through his boxer briefs. His hips pushed into her grip a few times.

"You're leaking," she murmured as she thumbed the wet cotton over the tip of him.

"Yeah," he said on a half sigh, half groan. Too soon for her taste, he stopped her, easing her hand away. “I want to see all of you.”

Together, they rid her of the soft sundress, letting the material slip from their fingers.

Leon sucked in a breath at the thin lacy garments covering his wife’s most intimate places. The floral pattern created a gauzy white swirl of leaves and blooming petals over the swell of her breasts. He traced a finger over her skin, just over the bra. “You look amazing,” he told her and she flushed at the reverence in his tone.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, sucking in a breath as he pressed a kiss to the top of each breast.

He trailed a hand over her stomach, dipping a finger beneath the skimpy band of her matching panties and laughing when she shifted closer.

“Now who’s teasing?” Gloria challenged, reaching behind her to release the clasps. As the bra fell away, his golden gaze latched onto her chest.

They both sighed when he cupped her breasts in his hands, but only she moaned when he thumbed her nipples to peaks. Drawing her close, he bent and took one into his mouth.

“Leon, please,” she panted. Her hand tangled in his hair, holding him close. His arm around her steadied her as she shook, each pull of his mouth and lave of his tongue driving steadily toward insanity. Tightening her grip on his hair to the point that he grunted, she waited until he lifted his head, a question in his gaze. “I can’t wait anymore,” she told him.

He smiled down at her, his voice little more than a growl. “Are you sure?”

She took his hand, easing it beneath her panties.

The former Champion cursed.

“Yes,” she gasped as his large fingers slipped past her folds and stroked her hardened clit. “I need you now, Lee. Inside.”

Gloria knew the mistake she made as soon as the words slipped free, saw the devious glint in his eyes as he stroked lower. “Right here?”

“Yes!” She pulled his hand free. “Stop torturing us.” Wiggling her hips, she ignored his hungry gaze, stepping out of her panties and turning to yank the blanket away, pushing it to the foot of the bed. Then she climbed onto the white sheets and fell back against the pillows in a huff of sexual frustration.

Leon moved to the foot of the bed, gazing at her with amusement. “Wow,” he drawled, teasing, though he’d lost his pants and briefs.

Wow indeed. Gloria gaped at him, taking in his wide shoulders, the way his waist tapered down to his hips. She licked her lips at the sight of his unrestricted erection, which curved up toward his belly button. Slowly, she let her legs fall open, stroking her lower lips with a feather light touch.

Leon’s gaze dropped and he groaned, giving his cock a few, slow tugs.

“Come here,” she implored, pleased when he did without hesitation.

His kiss brought their bodies close and she shivered at the length of him dragging across her sex. He reached to the beside table for the square packet and the foil ripping open was like music to her ears. “Gloria,” he growled a moment later and she felt the tip of him pressing against her.

“Yes, please,” she murmured, almost begging. A gasping moan climbed out of her as he eased into her. The foreign feeling of being stretched eased quickly with a few of his patient, shallow thrusts.

“You feel incredible,” he murmured, brow furrowed as he hovered over her, muscles straining.

She stroked his jaw and lifted her head, moaning as his thrusts grew a little deeper each time. “You feel so good, Lee.”

He murmured her name in response, panting as he eased fully inside of her with a groan before growing still.

"What's wrong?" She asked when he buried his face into the crook of her throat. 

"You feel better than I imagined," he mumbled, lifting his head and kissing her. "You okay?"

She nodded, hands sliding over his arms and shoulders, moving with him. "Very."

His pace was slow and even, stroking her deep and drawing out her sighs and moans. She felt the sheen of sweat on them as they moved, heard the wet sounds that came with each thrust. And that burning pressure building, that was the same and yet different than when he'd touched her.

The build was slow but stronger. "Can you-?"

"Faster?" Leon guessed, lips grazing her cheek.

"Yes." Gloria curled her arms around him. "Please." Her grip tightened a fraction when he gave a testing couple of thrusts. "More."

He did the opposite, pulling out despite her moan of disappointment, snagging a pillow from the head of the bed. "Lift your hips," he instructed.

"Why?" She asked, even as she did so.

Leon gave her a crooked grin as he shoved the pillow in place beneath her. "Trust me." Kneeling between her legs, he stroked her inner thighs, his eyes on her center.

Gloria jerked and hummed when he dragged the head of his cock over her clit. As she opened her mouth to urge him on, he lined them up again and slid into her in a stroke.

Her jaw went slack as he slid deep, impossibly deep. Her nails bit into his sides as he began to move, faster than before. "Lee…" From far off, she could hear herself, panting his name, chanting it. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, each thrust dragged his body over her clit just right.

Her orgasm crashed through her with sudden, blinding force that left her straining, screaming out with the intensity of it. Tears pricked her closed eyes as her nerves sang with pleasure.

Leon's hips snapped an erratic rhythm for a second longer before he groaned, sounding almost pained. He managed a few more thrusts, a low growl in his chest that accompanied each push of his hips. 

Gloria stared up at him in wonder, at the furrow of his brow, his parted lips, swollen from their kisses. As he stilled above her, his eyes opened, glassy with sated lust. The muscles in his arms were trembling a little and he was panting, but didn't seem to notice. 

"Are you all right?" He asked, dipping his head.

"Wonderful," she promised, lifting her head for a quick kiss. "Thank you."

He smiled, relieved. "My pleasure." He eased out of her and patted her hip. "Lift up, love."

It took everything in her to comply; her body felt like warm honey, languid and liquid. She was panting too, though he'd done most of the work. She turned her head to watch as he pulled the condom free, tied it closed and tossed it over the edge of the bed.

"Ew," she said as she settled against the pillows. "Did you throw that away?"

"Later." He reached for her and she snuggled close.

The breeze coming into the room felt good on their damp skin and for a while, they were quiet, lying sated and half asleep in each others arms.

Then Gloria giggled. 

"What?" Leon asked, though he didn't open his eyes until her giggle boiled into laughter.

She leaned over him, brown eyes dancing with mirth. "I was just thinking...I should really thank you because…I had a Champion time." She fell into another bout of laughter, collapsing on his chest.

"Wow, you really went there," he mused, eyes closing. Her laughter, bordering on what sounded like hysteria, drew a sleepy chuckle out of him. "You're something else, you know that?"

"I do know," she said, calming and finally relaxing beside him. "I hope  _ you  _ know since...you know. You're stuck with me now."

"Don't make it sound like a prison sentence," he teased on a yawn.

Gloria hummed and wrapped an arm around his middle, growing still. "I love you," she murmured.

His hand smoothed over her back. "I love you too."

They grew still and silent again. Leon was almost asleep when Gloria said, "Will you do me a favor?"

"Hm."

"Will you um...make love to me again?"

Leon chuckled. "I waited months for this night. I promise you I intend to christen this entire island before we head home.” He opened his eyes, though it seemed to be exhausting, and gave her a slow, sensuous smile. Deal?"

Gloria kissed his pec before resting her head on it. "Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, I'm totally gonna be late to class now. But...this felt like it needed to be done. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
